


The Sweetest Apple

by katzaren



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Confessions, Evie lived a sheltered life, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mal is ready to educate her, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: On their first day in Auradon, Mal asks Evie if she wants to have some fun. Evie learns that it's okay to have feelings.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The Sweetest Apple

**Author's Note:**

> References to "Isle of the Lost," but you don't need to have read it to understand it.
> 
> My first Malvie oneshot. I love these two. This was born from the idea of what if they got together before boys complicated their lives.

“Ugh, I can’t stand Auradon,” Mal said, sprawling out on her fluffy pink comforter.

“Oh, yeah. Auradon is disgusting.” Evie grimaced, though she was silently squealing at how glamorous their room was. Lacy curtains, lots of pink, pictures of princesses along the walls. It was everything she’d ever dreamed of.

“Hey, didn’t your mom petition the king for forgiveness?” Mal asked.

Evie snapped out of her thoughts. “What? Oh, yeah. She was trying to convince them to give us back our castle in Auradon, titles and everything.”

“Can you imagine,” Mal said, eyes wide. “You could’ve been a princess. Just like one of those losers.” She pointed to the pictures on the walls, making a face.

“Yeah…” Evie said, folding her hands in her lap. She wanted Mal to approve of her. They were friends after what had happened on the Isle, but Evie knew it wouldn’t last. Mal had saved her from the thousand year sleep, but seeing as she tried to trick Evie into triggering the curse in the first place, Evie wasn’t sure how to act around her. Keep her pleased. Don’t tick her off. That was her current strategy.

“And did you see their prince? Oh, excuse me. Crown prince.” She made air quotes. “Gosh, what a boring guy. I bet he’s never had fun in his life.”

“Yeah, and he probably doesn’t even have sex with his girlfriend. I’ve heard people in Auradon are prudes. All that romantic, I mean disgusting, ‘waiting until marriage’ crap.”

Mal quirked a smile. “Got sex on the brain, have you? Oh, please don’t tell me you’re developing a little crush on Mr. Perfect.” She made a gagging noise.

“Ew, no, gross.” Evie looked away, blushing.

Mal got up from her perch and walked over to Evie. “Hey, E. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling weird today, I guess.”

“I bet I can make you feel better.”

Evie looked up, alarmed. “You can? How?”

Mal sat on the edge of her bed, green eyes alight with mischief. She ran her fingers up Evie’s arm, and then threaded them through Evie’s hair. “How about we have a little fun, yeah?”

“Fun?” Evie didn’t get it. She’d never really had friends before meeting Carlos, Jay, and Mal. Was this a game they liked to play on the Isle?

Mal tilted her head, purple hair swishing over her shoulders. Up close she really was stunning. Evie didn’t understand how the magic mirror could name her fairest of them all when that honor clearly belonged to Mal…

Mal’s voice went low, melodious. “Don’t you want me?”

Evie realized she didn’t care what Mal meant. She just wanted Mal to like her. “Yes, most definitely. M, I—”

Mal put a finger to her lips. “Enough with the talking.” She ran a hand around Evie’s waist as her other hand gripped the base of Evie’s neck.

Evie could feel Mal’s warm breath on her cheek and the curves of her body against hers. Her heart was racing. She tried to calm it down, to breathe slower and get a grip, but her body wouldn’t behave. She definitely shouldn’t be feeling like this, right? Mal was only playing a game. She couldn’t let herself— 

Evie’s thoughts dissolved as Mal pressed her lips against hers. They were soft and sweet, and Evie found herself kissing her back, wanting more of whatever this was. She quite liked this game.

She ran a hand through Mal’s hair, admiring the fluffy purple locks. Evie had had long hair her entire life, so it was nice to play with shorter hair. She couldn’t help but think Mal would look adorable in a bob.

Mal’s lips brushed against her warm cheek, and she gently planted a row of kisses on Evie’s neck. Her whole body felt warm, bubbling with a happiness she’d never let herself explore before. Evie knew it was only temporary, that eventually Mal would stop and go back to making fun of Auradon.

Evie tugged at Mal’s hair just a little, enough to pull that gorgeous face back up to hers. Mal smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she kissed Evie more fiercely. Her teeth brushed against Evie’s lips, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, and then her tongue was inside Evie’s mouth, and Evie felt like Mal was killing her softly.

Was it possible to die from happiness?

It took a moment to find the right rhythm, but Evie managed to return the favor. When Mal pulled back, their lips were wet, but not too bad. Mal wiped hers off on the back of her hand and leaned close to Evie’s cheek.

“Have you done this before?” Mal whispered in her ear, clearly sounding impressed.

“No, have you?”

“Yeah. Jay and I sometimes fool around.”

Evie wished she hadn’t asked. So this was a game she played with Jay too. She’d known Jay a lot longer. How many times had they made out like this?

“But I don’t want to mess around with Jay anymore,” Mal assured her.

“You don’t want to date him?” Evie asked, surprised. Mal and Jay had always been so close. Everyone on the Isle talked about how they were probably dating in secret.

“I might have wanted that once, but I’ve moved on. What about you?” Mal traced her fingers down Evie’s back. “You ever have feelings for Jay? Or Carlos?”

“No,” Evie said, shaking her head.  _ Just you. _ Though she kept the words to herself. Mal could enjoy messing around with her, but there was no way she shared these secret feelings.

Mal was smiling at her. “Shall we continue?”

Evie nodded, internally scolding herself for how eager she seemed. Mal’s kisses were more confident this time. When she’d started, she had approached her slowly, like she was testing the waters. Now she was swimming with expert strokes, guiding Evie through the motions until they felt second nature to her.

“Hey, E, can I take off your clothes?”

A chill ran through Evie’s body, and she found herself unzipping her jacket and pulling off her dress before she’d even agreed. It felt weird to be in just her undergarments, but it was clear from Mal's face that she liked it. Evie didn’t dare ask if she could take off Mal’s top…

Mal ran a hand across her exposed stomach. Her expression was puzzled. “No scars? I guess being banished to the other side of the Isle wasn’t so bad.”

Evie shrugged. “It had its perks, I suppose. I learned how to cook and clean and sew. And I read some of the most wonderful books. Though it did get very lonely…”

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore, E. We’re in this together. When we get that wand, we can rule Auradon as queens. You and me against the world, yeah?”

Evie nodded, biting her lip. She wanted something from Mal, though she didn’t know quite what. She just had this feeling that Mal could be closer, could be touching her more, and she needed her to do that. Evie pressed her body against Mal, sliding her hands under Mal’s shirt to feel her back.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” She pulled off her jacket until she wore nothing but a tank top. Evie could see scars up and down her arms, most small white lines, but some were deeper, where the skin went jagged.

“I thought no one messed with the queen of the Isle,” Evie couldn’t help but comment. She immediately wished she’d said nothing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just surprised you have so many scars.”

Mal looked down at her arms, as if she’d forgotten they were there. “No one on the Isle messes with me. No one except my mother.”

Evie gasped. “She hurts you?”

Mal shrugged. “From time to time. Whenever she’s in a bad mood. But it’s okay. I’m resilient. I heal. And when I take over Auradon, she’ll finally be proud of me. She won’t ever hurt me again.”

“Right,” Evie said, though she didn’t believe Maleficent would stop even then. She felt so much pity for Mal. Her mother didn’t lock her in a closet and force her to clean like Carlos’s mother did, but hurting her bad enough to leave scars was another level of cruelty. Before she registered what she was doing, Evie leaned down and kissed the scars, one by one, trailing up Mal’s arm and down the other.

Mal took her hands and pulled her close. “Evie, I, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but facing my mother’s castle together has made me feel—I don’t know—like we’ve formed a bond. You’re special to me, and I’ve never really been a ‘feelings’ girl. I’ve messed around with people on the Isle, like I said before, but I’ve never actually dated anyone.”

Evie’s heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. It almost felt like Mal was confessing her love to her, but that was silly, wasn’t it? “I’m sure you’ll have better luck in Auradon,” Evie assured her, smiling.

Mal looked uncharacteristically shy. “That’s what I’m hoping too. Evie, I was kind of wondering if you’d want to date me.”

“Date? I don’t understand.”

“You know, the thing people do to get to know each other before they get married.”

“No, I know what date means. I just don’t understand why you’d want to date me. Not too long ago you hated me. You wanted to send me into a thousand year sleep. So what changed?”

“I got to know you,” Mal said. “Evie, you’re sweet and kind and you care about people. You’re so completely different from my mother, and I love that about you. We’re here in Auradon together, and I just feel that now would be a good time to explore this. Us.” She gestured in the space between them.

Evie’s heart was racing in her chest. She wanted that too, so badly. But it felt forbidden, like the sweetest apple she didn’t dare taste. “Are we allowed to? I mean, we’re both girls. Aren’t girls supposed to date boys?”

Mal laughed. “Wow, your mother really sheltered you on the Isle, huh? Girls can date whoever they want. Boys and girls and everything in between. We could even get married one day, if that’s what you want.” Her cheeks were turning pink.

Evie squealed, pulling Mal into a hug. “That sounds amazing. Sorry, I just didn’t know these things. I’ve been thinking these feelings for you were wrong, so I was trying to focus on finding a prince to marry. That’s what my mother told me I should do, anyways. Not that I ever told her about you. I honestly don’t know what she’d say about that.”

“So you like me too?”

“Yes, definitely!”

Mal smiled, looking sweeter and more beautiful than any of the princesses on the wall. “Then I guess that makes us girlfriends.”

Evie’s heart swelled. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. All this worrying was for nothing. None of the luxuries of Auradon mattered to her any more. All she cared about seeing in Auradon was her beautiful girlfriend. 

She pressed her forehead against Mal’s, taking comfort in being close to her. Mal gripped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. It was fiercer this time, hungry, and for the first time Evie felt wanted. And she wanted to do what she could to make Mal feel that way too. They were the discards of the Isle of the Lost, both isolated for different reasons, but now they had each other.

Now they had a chance to actually live their lives. Together.


End file.
